Someone to Wait With
by Victoria Levi
Summary: Sakura remembers why she waits. Written as a Challenge Fic on a one hour time limit.


This fic was inspired from my friend who asked me to write an IrukaXSakura fic.  
I had to include the following: An unnamed town, snow, a teddy bear, and a tarnished old ring  
I was given one hour to write and the song Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse as inspiration.

Before this I had never considered writing an Iruka/Sakura fic.

--------------------------------

Sakura sat on her bed and just thought. A name came up which she hadn't heard in a long time. She reached for a tattered old teddy bear which sat at the head of her bed. It was a gift from someone in her past, he had bought it for her because it was pink, the exact same shade as her hair. Sakura didn't believe him at first, it was impossible to be able to match the stuffed animal's colour to her own hair colour without her there to make the comparison. But he simply said, 'I know my girl well'. He was right. Iruka.

It has been almost eight years. Sakura remembers the day very well. She was seeing Iruka off at the Konoha Gates. His mission was an S-Rank classified mission to a village in the north. Sakura smiled at the thought of the North Country. She had been there before; with Iruka. She remembers walking hand in hand through the crisp snow while fluffy snowflakes landed on her lashes.

The mission had a time limit, if the team did not return by the designated time the mission would be documented as a failure and the team members written down as deceased. That was the only information the Hokage gave the loved ones who were left behind. The members of the team were not to speak of the mission to anyone, the time limit was not revealed to anyone but the team. It was on that day, in the early dawn, that he gave her a small present. He did not wrap it. He simply placed it in her hand. The small metal object was cold in the early morning temperature. 'When I return, I hope that we can properly start our lives together.' He gave her a warm smile, 'Sakura, wait for me?' Sakura hugged him and whispered in his ear. 'I'd wait for an eternity for you'. They shared a kiss and he was gone.

Sakura stood up from her bed and went over to her dresser; she opened the box which held a small ring. Over the years it had lost its lustre and it began to tarnish along the edges. She picked up the ring and buffed it on her shirt before putting it on. It still fit. Sakura held her hands together close to her heart. She enjoyed the feel of his ring on her finger, it was warm, like his smile, and every time she wore it, it brought back hope.

Sakura remembers why Iruka chose to accept the mission. He was adamant to bring good to the world, to bring change. He also wanted to prove himself, prove that he wasn't mediocre, that he was more then just a teacher. Sakura never once doubted his ability, one of the things she admired about him was that he was such a strong ninja, yet he was incredibly humble. He never took credit for his work, he always looked out for his team, and he was loyal to the village, he had never failed them once. But yet he still believed he could be better. He wanted to be the best. In a way, he was a little like Naruto in that respect. Well that, and his love for ramen.

'Iruka, I'm still waiting.' Sakura whispered, closing her eyes.

She had never lost hope, though everyone around her did. Ino constantly told her to forget him and to marry another, to think of her life and happiness. Sakura always reminded Ino, that she trusted that he would come back. Ino could only let out a laboured sigh.

Today she heard his name mentioned at work. An assistant was looking through current medical records and came across an "UMINO I." Sakura knew Umino was not an uncommon name and 'I' was just an initial, for all she knew it could have been the initial for "Isano" but hearing the family name and initial brought back vivid memories. She had never forgotten them, but with daily life taking over, they were often dulled.

She still had faith.

Sakura looked down at a picture she had on the dresser. She smiled and picked up the frame. It was a picture taken at a village festival only a few weeks before Iruka left on his mission. He looked handsome in his yukata. Sakura's smile becomes stronger as she recalls the events following the festival when they had gone home together. That was a very special night.

The bedroom door opens and a young academy student of about 7 peeks in. "Mammi, I'm hungry."

Sakura doesn't forget Iruka, because he doesn't let her, he is there everyday of her life.

Sakura doesn't give up hope, because Iruka had given her hope before he left.

Sakura waits, because Iruka gave her someone to wait with.

---

I appreciate any help with grammar and or inconsistencies in the fic.


End file.
